


Goshiki is a Bowl That Loves Bowls.

by fluffqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Fic, Other, Smut, also bowl-kun is my dad, and you the reader is my daddy, i started crying while writing this, it hurts, so uh hi daddy, steve - Freeform, wth is wrong with me i just was thinking about goshiki smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffqueen/pseuds/fluffqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he has sex with a bowl what else did you think would happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goshiki is a Bowl That Loves Bowls.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me okay but listen listen this is canon  
> trust me i would not lie

Goshiki had just finished practice, and was completely exhausted. I mean probably, I wasn't there or anything, but damn this boi works hard for the balls. But this fic isn't Goshiki x Balls, so i won't go there. Anyway, the male had decided that getting home and resting would be the best thing for him right now. And so, he began walking to the bus stop so he could reach his destination and fall asleep to Hannah Montana or some shit because I feel like he'd really like those kind of shows. While he was walking along however, he spotted something very interesting out of the corner of his eye. It was a Walmart (idfk), and in the window of said shop was a cute little bowl. Goshiki had felt something inside him then, he didn't know if it was exhaustion or something entirely different, but he felt something. Rummaging through his pockets, he found the exact change for how much the bowl was - 'cause ya know the plot has to work out perfectly - and he ran in, purchasing the bowl and waiting to get home with it. Now normally. you'd just put it in a bag or something (I don't really know though I haven't bought a bowl ever I think??), but no. Oh no no no. Goshiki just needed to hold it around and praise it. And once he got to the bus and eventually on the bus, he sat the bowl down right next to him. He stroked it, rubbed it, even kissed it, but he still didn't know why. And it wasn't until he got home that he would.

The second he walked into his house, he stared deeply at the plastic bowl. As his dark eyes gazed intensely at it, something in his pants started forming. This bulge was not one of them volleyballs he loves so much, but a boner. A boner for this bowl. Embarrassed, but horny, he waddled to the bathroom as quickly as he could with the bowl. The male unzipped his pants and tore off his boxers, placing his dong inside the bowl soon after. He ran his penis all over that bowllll. In it, out of it, under it, and where ever else he could. That's when he realized he couldn't hold it in anymore and began stroking his love-making machine. "Oh Bowl-kun~" Goshiki moaned. "I love you, lo~ve y-" He moaned again. And again. And again. Until his white shit landed perfectly in the bowl. And just as it hit, Goshiki heard another moan that wasn't his. "Huh, Bowl-kun, was that you?" He sleepily asked 'cause ejaculating makes you tired af. I think. I'm p sure. I've read enough porn to know this kind of stuff. "Yes, Bowl-sama, it was me. It's just your soo hot." The male blushed. But then he realized he was called 'Bowl-sama'.  
"Bowl-kun, my name is Goshiki, not Bowl-sama."  
"Well my name is Steve, but you didn't hear me complaining, now did you?"  
"I-I'm so sorry, Steve-kun."  
"No, it's okay. I think it's actually pretty hot. And we're both bowls." A set of eyes appeared on the white object, and it winked. Then the eyes went away because bowls don't have eyes. Goshiki got another boner because he thought Bowl/Steve-kun was hella sexy. "But, I-I'm not a Bowl." Although Goshiki wanted to get gang raped by a whole squad of Steves right now, he knew he should play it cool.  
"Yes you are. Look at your head. Don't tell me, you didn't know you were the Bowl King, ruler of all the bowls?" Bowl-kun gasped.  
"Bowl King? Me? I always knew my hair looked really shitty and that I should get a haircut, but I never knew why I couldn't..."  
"Yes! It's because your the Bowl King. And I'm so glad you found me, because I am the Bowl King's spouse!"  
"Really?!" Goshiki grinned and went down to make out with Steve because at this point he was hornier than Barry the bee, but an arm appeared out of Bowl-kun and he stopped him.  
"Shhh. I have been searching for you my whole life, so I want to make sure we do this right." Goshiki was 20 times hornier now, and his Bowl King dick was about to explode. A penis appeared out of Bowl-kun and he touched Goshiki's dong. They both moaned. "Um, Bowl-kun, can I suck it?" Steve grunted and the black-haired male began slurpin' that like it was an orange creamsicle. "Yes, yeS, BOWL-SAMA!~" Steve came in his mouth, but still wasn't satisfied. Just as Goshiki was spitting out the substance because that shit was saltier than Oikawa after losing to Karasuno, he felt something getting shoved into his butt. "B-Bowl-kun, what are you doing?"  
"Shh, trust me." And so he kept ramming his dong-a-long in his ass crack until they both had an orgasm. 

When Goshiki woke up, he realized he was tucked safely in bed, fully clothed and everything. "Don't tell me that was all a dream." The boy started crying because he's v smol and precious, but then, Bowl-kun appeared out of nowhere and sprouted arms just to hug the male. "It's okay. I'm here now. And I'll never leave your side again, okay?" Goshiki kissed Bowl-kun and then they got married. Soon after, Goshiki's parents disowned him for marrying an inanimate object, and numerous amounts of people tried to give him mental help. But of course, Bowl-kun told him to kill them all and so he did. Now Goshiki is a wanted man in 86 different countries.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> "Goshiki wanted to get gang raped by a whole squad of Steves right now"


End file.
